


Shower Thoughts

by phlight



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/pseuds/phlight
Summary: Seunghyun is sensitive when it comes to Seungri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a dorm scenario and out came this dirty thing. Probably the most niche fetish(es?) I've ever written, but I assure you that all parties engaging in sexual activity in this story are consenting adults, so it's got that going for it, which is nice. The underage warning is for a brief flashback reference. Seunghyun's (my) potty mouth is on the loose. 
> 
> In my mind it's about 2010, prior to the GD&TOP album release, but otherwise no particular time setting.

It was true, what they said about him.  Why deny his most basic nature?  He was a slouch, a glutton, and a pervert. Sure, Seunghyun could clean up well, better than most in fact, but right now he was enjoying a personal slice of hedonistic heaven. Eyes glued to the tube, glutes planted on the couch, beer in hand, cookies in mouth, and crumbs on chest.

Speaking of glutes... Cute-ass Jiyong reclined on his side at Seunghyun's feet, head propped on his hand.  They didn't get a lot of down time during the week, so Jiyong often spent his Sundays binge-watching episodes of his current drama obsessions.  Seunghyun was happy to join him, as long as his binging involved actual food. It was warm in the dorm this afternoon, so Jiyong was clad appropriately in not much.

Seunghyun's jaw slowed on his mouthful of chocolate and marshmallow as he contemplated the booty.  He wondered what Jiyong would do if he took his big toe and...

“Quit,” Jiyong muttered, slapping at Seunghyun's foot.  He was so engrossed in the story that he didn't even turn around.  Seunghyun finished tracing the cleft of his ass anyway. Jiyong might be the leader, but Seunghyun was the _hyung_ , dammit. He chuckled to himself, pleased at the way his manipulation caused Jiyong's shorts to ride up and expose a hint of bare cheek.

 _Fuck_.  He tilted his hips up, surprised by the sudden surge in his libido. He knew it would be worthless to pester Jiyong right now; wild horses couldn't drag him away from his shows, not even the promise of a satisfying ride on a fine stallion like Seunghyun.   _Okay, the horse analogy is getting weird. Hit him up later..._ But Seunghyun had always been terrible at delaying his own gratification.  That was Jiyong's only sexual complaint about him, one he'd heard just a few days ago:  “You come too soon!”  

 _Sue me for being fucking sensitive_ , Seunghyun thought, disgruntled all over again. Was it his fault that Jiyong didn't listen when Seunghyun warned him that he was about to blow his load? No, it had been Jiyong's decision to keep swiveling those sinful hips of his. An abrupt ending was the inevitable conclusion. Now Jiyong wiggled his ass around in a tight circle, like he was a fucking mind reader.  Seunghyun shoved another cookie in his mouth, on top of the half-chewed goo of the previous one, then took a swig of beer to wash it all down. He walked a few halfhearted fingers over the tent in his lap, but in truth, he was so fucking lazy he couldn't be bothered to get up and take care of it.  The boner would go away eventually.  There would always be another boner.

A few minutes passed and Seunghyun was on the verge of dozing off, lulled by booze, carbs, and Youngbae's tuneful humming in the kitchen. When Youngbae was on dinner duty Seunghyun knew he was gonna eat good.  Another great perk of being the hyung:  first dibs on seconds. That is, if he had any room for them tonight.  Youngbae would be pissed if he knew how many cookies Seunghyun had just eaten, but there was that delayed gratification problem again.

Seunghyun felt the other two before he heard or saw them.  Footsteps pounded down the hallway, rattling the cheap poster frames on the wall behind the couch. A few seconds later came whooping, panting breaths.  The dorm door banged open suddenly enough to rip Jiyong's attention away from the television.  Daesung and Seungri barreled into the room, Seungri with a fistful of Daesung's tank top twisted in his hand.  He was stretching it out something awful as he tried to halt the bigger man's forward momentum.

“ _Hyung, please!_ ” Seungri begged. He sounded frantic.

Seunghyun sighed.

_Can't a guy ruin his dinner in peace?_

Seunghyun was the loudest of all of them, but he conveniently forgot this fact as he watched the two youngest tussle. Daesung turned and pressed a palm flat against Seungri's face, then jabbed two fingers into his open mouth.  Seungri's face screwed up into a comical expression of disgust.  When he jerked back to spit and cough, Daesung took his opportunity. He sprinted past the kitchen and into the bathroom, slamming that door shut with an even louder bang.  

Seunghyun winced. He loved the maknaes, maybe even more than Youngbae's cooking and Jiyong's ass, but this was yet another example of how living with so many energetic, virile young men  – though awesome in theory – could actually be super frustrating.  Like that time Seunghyun walked in from a long day in the studio and witnessed Daesung and Youngbae writhing shirtless on the living room carpet.  The shock caused Seunghyun to drop his coffee. It turned out that they were just wrestling, platonically or whatever, but Seunghyun's new suede sneakers were still ruined and he still got a useless boner. Over time he had come to accept that, against all odds, the two church boys were relentlessly heterosexual.

The noise level continued to rise as Seungri hammered his fists on the bathroom door.

“ _Please, hyung! I really have to go!_ ”

“You should've thought about that when you were EATING THE LAST OF _MY MELON!_ ” Daesung replied, his voice shrilling higher with each outraged word.

“I didn't know it was yours, hyung!” Seungri cupped his crotch as he bounced in place in front of the closed door.

“I carved my name into the rind!  Now stop bothering me while I'm trying to use the toilet!”

“He really did carve his name into it,” Jiyong said in a stoic voice, blinking up at Seunghyun. “I saw it.”

“What the fuck?” Seunghyun murmured.

“Hyung, _pleeeease._ ” Seungri thumped his forehead against the door.

“Give it a rest, Seungri!” Youngbae grumbled, stirring the pot of something wonderful at the stove.

“Fine!” Seungri huffed.  He pivoted away from the bathroom and stalked through the kitchen, straight to the sink.  He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his gym shorts and started to pull.

Seunghyun sat up straight, heedless of the crumbs tumbling into his lap, his shocked feet kicking Jiyong in the small of his back.  Seunghyun was always keen for a glimpse of D, and if events unfolded as his brain predicted, this was shaping up to be a pretty good D-glimpsing opportunity.

“Ow, what are you–” Jiyong stopped talking when he followed Seunghyun's line of sight. “Wait, what is he doing?”  He got to his feet, skipping the usual catlike stretch and yawn he liked to use on Seunghyun.

“SEUNGRI, NO!” Youngbae yelled, noticing him just as he stood up on the tips of his toes.  “MY BEAN SPROUTS ARE SOAKING!”

Youngbae dove at Seungri almost hard enough to knock them both over, total overkill in Seunghyun's opinion. Seungri's dick wasn't even out yet! But then again, Youngbae was pretty passionate about vegetables.  

Jiyong dashed over to the corner of the kitchen, where Youngbae struggled from behind to hold Seungri in a bear hug.  Seunghyun followed somewhat dreamily, leaving a trail of crumbs behind him.

“What the fuck, Seungri!” Jiyong protested, hands on hips.  “You can't piss in the sink!”

“I have to go so bad!”

Seungri thrashed so violently that Youngbae was seconds from losing his grip.  Jiyong jumped into the fray, executing a fatal maneuver:  claw-handed tickles to Seungri's ribs and belly.  

“ _STOP!_ ” Seungri screamed.  “ _STOP!_ _Hyung, no! No_...”  His voice cracked on the last word before he fell quiet, sagging in his hyung's hold.  A second later Youngbae released him, jumping back with a little shriek of his own.

Seunghyun gasped at the dark spot spreading on the front of Seungri's shorts, but his sound was covered by Youngbae's appalled exclamations.

“Sick! The little shit just pissed on me!”  He scrubbed at the leg of his jeans with a dish towel. “Somebody watch the stove!”  He stormed off in the direction of the bedrooms.

“Seungri-ya, that's so gross!” Jiyong laughed, managing to sound incredulous and vindictive at the same time. He stirred the pot a couple of times, then aimed the gloppy spoon at Seungri.  “Ey pabo, are you listening to me? You have to clean up that mess and do laundry for the rest of us for two weeks!”

“Fine,” Seungri snuffled. “But I really had to go.”  His voice was small, so small, and when those shimmering puppy dog eyes lifted, they somehow landed right on Seunghyun, who could only stare back in slack-jawed stupefaction. Seungri's eyes dropped back down, his blush deepening from rose to brick.

Daesung came into the kitchen, wearing a faint frown of confusion as he surveyed the leftover chaos.

“Why didn't you just go in an empty bottle?” he muttered, putting two and two together when he saw the state of Seungri's pants and the floor. He ripped several paper towels off the roll and held them out.  Seungri snatched them and knelt to mop at the puddle under his shoe.  

Daesung caught Seunghyun's eye and wrinkled his nose, his expression asking just what in the hell happened. Seunghyun shrugged, unable to tear his gaze away from Seungri as he shoved the soiled towels deep into the trash bin, then slunk off to the bathroom. Seunghyun anticipated another door slam, but Seungri closed it with a quiet click instead. Jiyong released a heavy, victimized sigh and let the spoon clatter against the side of the pot.

“Daesungie, will you watch this for me?  I have no clue what I'm doing,” he said, not waiting for a reply before he flounced back to the living room.  He sat on the couch, then looked under his thighs with renewed annoyance.  “Who left crumbs everywhere?!”

But Seunghyun was barely listening to him. He heard the water turn on in the shower. Normally Seungri had to wait til last to clean up after they got back from the gym, but this was a special circumstance.  

Seunghyun hadn't moved from the archway between the kitchen and living room. He looked at the spot on the linoleum, then at Daesung stirring, then at the closed bathroom door. He was feeling pretty fucking strange about what had just occurred.  

_Oh come on. Just admit it._

Okay. Some lost minutes ago he had assured himself there would always be another boner, right?  Well, it had arrived. Maybe it was because he'd been turned on before the maknaes got home...and what was worse, what made him even _more_ perverted, if that was possible, was that his arousal was mixed up with an odd sort of empathy.

 Seunghyun was no innocent when it came to picking on Seungri, but this time he had close personal experience with what the younger man might be feeling.  It wasn't exactly the same, and he would die before he told a single soul in this dorm, but there was this: Seunghyun used to wet the bed. He was an anxious kid anyway, and waking up to a smelly, clammy mess more often than not hadn't helped.  The problem vexed him into his early teens, until he started waking up to wet sheets for another reason...and oh yeah, there was shame wrapped up in _that_ too, of course.  Especially because the dreams were often about his male classmates in the gym showers.

Shower thoughts brought him back to Seungri. Seunghyun ran his tongue over his lips, tasting chocolate remnants in the corners of his mouth.  The cookies arrived yesterday, as part of a care package from Seunghyun's mother.  He'd shared everything around, but squirreled an extra treat away before the other guys knew it existed.  Sudden inspiration broke his paralysis. He strode to his room with purpose, shoulder-checking a freshly attired Youngbae as he passed him in the hallway.  Seunghyun ignored the smaller man's pained _oof!_ as he shut and locked the door.

He reached under his bed, fingers groping into the farthest corner near the wall, the place where matchless socks and candy bar wrappers went to die.  Now there was a sleeve of chocolate-coated marshmallow-filled happiness there, too.  Seunghyun opened the cellophane and beheld the treasures within. He was willing to part with one or two, if it would cheer Seungri up.  Seunghyun was fairly certain they would.

He knew they were Seungri's favorite.

There was a reason Big Seunghyun begrudged the delay of even his smallest pleasures.  Those early years in YG had been tough, harder than necessary in his opinion, especially for someone of his background.  His life wasn't perfect; he knew what it was like to want something so bad you could taste it and know you were never gonna get it, but still, he was accustomed to most creature comforts.  Living with Jiyong and the other boys in the dorm was like slipping into a heavily scrutinized yet strangely neglected alternate universe.  Jiyong and Youngbae assured the other three that their days as trainees were even worse, that this was easy street. As the hyung, Seunghyun escaped the worst of their pent-up resentment, but Seungri was everyone's natural whipping boy.  Most of the time he kept his head down, tried not to complain no matter how unfair his treatment...

※ ※ ※

_...but today Seunghyun could tell their maknae was on edge._

_They were an hour into a heavy workout, and for once Seunghyun had managed to keep the number on the scale low enough to satisfy their trainer at weigh-in.  That didn't mean he wasn't looking for any opportunity to stop moving, though.  When he saw Seungri take his third knee in as many minutes, Seunghyun collapsed next to him, flat on his back._

_“I wanna go home,” Seunghyun panted, rolling his eyes to mime dizziness.  He expected to receive a little smirk of solidarity, but instead Seungri's lip began to tremble._ Hey, whoa, what the fuck?

_“Ya! I didn't know Seunghyun meant 'slacker'! You both owe me an extra set of pushups!” the trainer called._

_Seunghyun scrambled to his feet, then grimaced and clutched his stomach._

_“I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I think it's a virus. Maknae will walk me home.”  He groped for Seungri's hand, flicked his eyes to the side._ You with me? _Seungri was young, but perceptive; he blinked and nodded along._

_The other boys jeered as they left the room, especially Jiyong. He could spot Seunghyun's fakery a mile away, but he would let him get away with it because Seunghyun was fucking awesome at blowjobs and Jiyong owed him one, or ten._

_Once they were on the street, Seungri pulled his hand from Seunghyun's. A fragile, apologetic smile wavered on his lips._

_“Thanks, hyung,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his shoulders in._

_“No sweat,” Seunghyun shrugged, though there was actually plenty of it, and his wet shirt sticking to his back felt really fucking terrible in this wind.   “You okay?”_

_“Yeah, I'm just–” Seungri's words were interrupted by a loud gurgle.  “–hungry,” he finished._

_“Jesus, was that yours or mine?”  Seunghyun said, pressing his fingers into his gut._

_“I can't tell anymore. I'm hungry_ all the time _,” Seungri said, and_ oh shit _, his lip was doing the thing again._

 _A bright flare of anger replaced Seunghyun's dismay.  He stopped short, grabbing Seungri's upper arm and turning him around to face his hyung.  Seunghyun's emotions must have shown on his face because the maknae shrank back, and_ oh SHIT, _he really did look like he was about to cry._

_“You're just a kid,” Seunghyun seethed. “Someone should take care of you better.”_

_And with that, he hauled Seungri down the street, in the opposite direction of their dorm._

_“Hyung?” Seungri asked, his voice high and thin, his feet nearly skipping over the pavement to keep up with Seunghyun's grim, determined strides.  “Where are we going?”_

_“To get a motherfucking snack,” Seunghyun said._

_They were both panting by the time they reached their destination.  Seungri bent down to brace his palms on his knees, gazing up at the building like it was a cathedral instead of a convenience store. Seunghyun tugged on his arm again, and maybe Seungri was right. As they passed through the door,  into savory-scented warmth and light, Seunghyun swore he heard angels singing along to the piped-in muzak._

_Seungri stood still, wide eyed and open mouthed.  Snacks. Snacks everywhere. Seunghyun nudged him._

_“Seungri-ya.  You can pick something.”_

_Seungri's mouth closed on a puff of stunned air, his jaw jutting out with guileless surprise. Seunghyun giggled. He looked so fucking cute._

_“What? What do you mean?” Seungri asked, his expression turning immediately cynical at the laughter. Seunghyun raised a conspiratorial eyebrow._

_“I mean, I have_ this, _”  Seunghyun pulled out the note he'd pinched from his mom's purse the last time he was at her place.  “And I'm gonna use it.  So_ pick something _.”_

_“What's the catch?”_

_“You are, maknae,” Seunghyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Come on. Don't make me change my mind.”_

_He poked him in the ribs. Seungri jumped, giving Seunghyun a last sidelong glance before he started perusing the aisles.  Seunghyun's mouth watered as they passed by chips, crackers, rice balls, sweet cakes. Seunghyun wondered if the kid was gonna torture them both by checking out every possibility in the place.  Then Seungri stopped, so suddenly Seunghyun bounced off his shoulder. Seungri raised one pudgy, shaking finger, pointing at the shelf in front of him._

_“Those,” he said, his voice definite but flat.  Scared to hope.  He flicked his eyes up at Seunghyun. “They were my favorite. Back home.”_

_“Sure,” Seunghyun smiled.  “I like those, too.”_

_Seunghyun ruffled Seungri's sweaty hair when he grinned back. These cookies were kind of expensive though, so they could only afford one pack.  Seunghyun paid and started ripping into the wrapper before they were even out the door.  He hummed a spy theme – Mission Impossible? James Bond? Pink Panther? – he didn't know which one it was, but it made Seungri laugh, which was the point._

_“Follow me,” he whispered, eyes darting around as if they were being hunted.  He slid around the corner of the building, Seungri close at his heels.  Then he pressed the younger boy against the bricks, leaving about three inches between their faces.  Seungri's eyes got impossibly round, growing at approximately the same rate as Seunghyun's wolfish smile.  “Now, Little Seunghyun. We feast.”_

_Seunghyun placed the first cookie in his own mouth and began to chew.  Oh_ fuck _, was that good.  He rolled his eyes back and groaned. Seungri gulped, panting for a different reason than pure exertion now.  Seunghyun took out another cookie._

_“Open up,” he whispered, his voice promising indescribable pleasure.  Seungri's mouth gaped like a baby bird's.  Seunghyun put the cookie in and barely had time to pull his fingers back before Seungri chomped away, then opened his mouth for another offering.  Seunghyun obliged him, then took another one for himself._

_Seungri was on his fourth cookie when he snapped back to reality._

_“Hyung,” he said through a mouthful, “What about your diet?”_

_“_ FUCK MY DIET _,”_ _Seunghyun said, the force of his words speckling wet chocolate crumbs onto Seungri's cheek.  The kid didn't even notice.  He just looked at Seunghyun with stars in his eyes, like he was a king, a savior, a_ god. _Seunghyun grinned again, didn't even care if there was shit all gunked up in his teeth.  He wiped away the crumbs on Seungri's face with a brusque thumb as he placed another cookie in his waiting mouth._

And another for me, _Seunghyun thought, before he realized they were down to the last one in the pack.  Seungri's gaze was reverent as Seunghyun held the cookie up, turning it back and forth in the fading afternoon sunlight.  It was so goddamned beautiful._

_“Hyung? Aren't you gonna eat it?” Seungri asked, his eager expression saying he was more than happy to live vicariously, but..._

_“Open up,” Seunghyun repeated, moving the cookie toward the maknae's mouth._

_“No, hyung! It's your turn!” he squeaked._

_“My treat,” Seunghyun insisted.  And now Seungri really was giving him a Look. Kinda like Seunghyun's girlfriend used to look at him, all sugar and sweet and adorable with her big princess deer eyes, like 'Kiss me, Seunghyun.'_ Ugh, don't get sentimental _, Seunghyun reproached himself.  Would he ever get over her?_ Fuck. I just wanted to eat some fucking cookies, so shut the fuck up, brain.

_Seungri's lips parted again, and as he slid the cookie past them Seunghyun noticed they were really very pretty.  Seungri chewed at a leisurely, savoring pace, meeting Seunghyun's eyes with no apprehension now, none at all.  An irresistible impulse slammed into Seunghyun. He barely thought about it. It would feel good, so he did it. He pressed a quick peck to the center of Seungri's cool, round cheek. Seungri's face went instant chameleon, turning the same shade of pink as the wall behind him.  Seunghyun stepped back, full beyond measure in a bunch of different ways he didn't care to examine at that point in time._

_“Do you feel better, maknae?” he asked.  Seungri nodded, his grin slow and shy and sooooo ridiculously adorable that Seunghyun thought he might actually have a chance to die happy.  “Okay then.  It's our little secret, right?”_

_“Yeah, okay. Thank you, hyung.”_

_Seunghyun pulled him aside one last time before they entered the dorm.  Seungri took a sharp breath in, expecting god knew what, but Seunghyun just licked his thumb and wiped the chocolate kiss print off the younger boy’s cheek.  He knew Seungri was gonna catch shit as soon as he walked through the door anyway, but for once Seunghyun didn't feel like being a part of it. He'd rather keep this memory sweet._

※ ※ ※

It wasn't the first time he'd done this.  Ever since the clandestine cookie affair, Seunghyun thought of Seungri first whenever he had something tasty to share. He was the most appreciative of Seunghyun's generosity by far, and Seunghyun secretly liked it when the maknae gained weight and got squishy around the edges.

Seungri's location at sharing time was irrelevant, though Seunghyun had to admit he especially liked feeding him in the shower.  The brief flashes of chubby dick and even better ass Seunghyun got before Seungri shoved him out were a fun bonus. Seunghyun bestowed shower snacks upon the others as well, though with Jiyong there was always the risk of getting hauled in with him, clothes and all.

Usually Seunghyun would enter the bathroom boisterous and _bingu_.   _Seungri-ya, you've gotta try this!_ Today he twisted the knob silently, grateful for Seungri's good manners.  He always left the door unlocked, in case one of his hyungs had to use the toilet.  

 _Aw, man_.  Seunghyun was mad that he felt so bad.  He hadn't even done anything!   _Well, that's the fucking point, isn't it?_

He closed the door behind him, also silently, and paused in the clouds of steam.  He could hear soft little broken noises that made his heart race, made him want to go right the fuck back out and bury his head under his pillow.  Seunghyun was a bit of a crier himself, but he always felt useless when faced with someone else's tears.  He'd either get angry or stupid or both. Besides, this was maybe a shitty idea at conception.  The hyungs had already forced Seungri into an uncomfortable situation once today; he'd probably be less than appreciative of Seunghyun's attention.

But Seunghyun knew if he didn't seize the moment, he'd never do anything.  It wasn't like he would actually say anything to Seungri about how he felt, haha, _fuck_ no. So Seungri would continue feeling alone and ashamed.  The thought made Seunghyun all crazy and twisted up inside.  He stopped thinking, allowed his action to override his logic.  

He rucked back the shower curtain and was so floored by what he saw that he almost dropped the cookies. Seungri leaned against the tiles stroking a truly impressive erection, his pretty eyes closed and his sweet lips open.  His hips tilted forward, chasing his own hand, and he let out another one of those tiny wrecked sounds, and Seunghyun had never seen him look so utterly, devastatingly hot.  

_What the fuck?!_

Okay, this was nuts.  So Seunghyun kept going on instinct and shoved a cookie between Seungri's parted lips.  Seungri's eyes flew open, his moan choking off into a shocked squeak around the food in his mouth.

“ _Hyung!_ ” he gasped. The cookie fell out and hit the floor of the shower when he moaned again.  Seunghyun's big, expert hand had replaced Seungri's own, pulling him furiously toward a certain end.

“Ah, you wasted it,” Seunghyun chided, jerking him even faster. _“_ It's okay. There's more.”  Then Seunghyun paused, a thought managing to override the insane autopilot for a second. “ _Is_ this okay?”

Seungri squeezed his eyes shut and nodded fiercely, his palms splaying on the wall behind him, fingers grappling at the grooves of tile grout for purchase. He swapped his moans out for short, harsh pants, then gritted his teeth around a final expletive.  It'd taken him less than half a minute to finish, but the strength and volume of his orgasm amazed Seunghyun.  When Seungri was done there were ropes of jizz striped across the shower curtain, Daesung's exfoliating cloth, and of course Seunghyun's fingers.  

“You better wash that off,” Seunghyun said mildly, letting him go to rinse his hand under the stream of water.  He patted Seungri on the side of his ass as he placed another cookie in his mouth.  Seungri's trembling legs gave way; he slid down the wall, eyes still closed, cock twitching out aftershocks.

Seunghyun left just as silently as he entered, then took measured steps into his own room. He locked the door and leaned back against it, the pulse in his neck throbbing in perfect time with his balls. He was gonna fucking explode if he didn't get this shit out of him _now_.  He hissed as he pulled his cock through the crotch opening of his pajama pants; he was oversensitive and leaking like he'd been messing with himself for hours. Three swift passes through a closed fist and he was done, coming so hard his ears popped.

“ _Fuuuuuck,_ ” he whispered after, his voice gone all wobbly and creaky like an old gate.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

He cupped his messy hand to his belly, soiling his shirt, but he would've had to take it off anyway because the sleeve was wet.  He decided to just change everything under the pretense of getting ready for dinner.  He chucked the dirty clothes in his hamper – reminded of Seungri for approximately the 800th time in five minutes – then noticed he'd dropped the cookie package on the floor.  Some of them were crushed.  Seunghyun realized he must've been holding on to it while he got off.  

 _Yep. Seems like something I would do_.  

He sealed the packaging with extra care before he placed the cookies back under his bed.  They might come in handy later.

As Seunghyun came out of his room he saw Seungri going into the one he shared with Jiyong.  Seunghyun only caught a glimpse of his damp back before the door shut in his face.

“Fuck,” he repeated, then hurried toward the kitchen.  

The smell of curry permeated the room. The other guys were already eating, spoons and chopsticks clinking as they wolfed down the rice and meat.  

“Hyung, where were you?” Daesung asked around a mouthful.  He looked concerned.  “You're never late for dinner.”

“Probably jacking it,” Jiyong said, his smirk confident and cool.

 _YOU LITTLE FUCKER HOW DID YOU–_  Seunghyun's internal siren stopped blaring when he realized that although Jiyong was technically correct, his assumption about the cause of Seunghyun's hot-and-botheredness was misguided.   _Think you're such hot shit. Well, you are, but it wasn't you this time, asshole._

“Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing,” Seunghyun said, his voice low as he met Jiyong's smug expression with a baleful stare.  He took his seat in between Daesung and Youngbae, glancing at the empty chair on Jiyong's right side.  Youngbae passed him dishes and cutlery.

“Seungri's late, too,” Youngbae said, just as Seunghyun started to ladle the food into his bowl. “And he loves curry.  I made it for him.”  Then he had the audacity to pout.

 _Wow. I am now enraged_ , Seunghyun had time to think, before both of his fists smashed down on the tabletop.  His usual style was screaming and ranting, but tonight's riot act was read in cold, menacing fury.  Blah blah blah you've gone too far, blah blah blah degrading, blah blah blah you owe him a fucking apology before I snap all of your stupid fucking necks.

Daesung looked like he would welcome the appearance of a bottomless pit underneath him, but the other two just stared like Seunghyun had finally lost it, really for real this time.  Seunghyun freaked them out good and proper when he shoved back from the table, food untouched.  

He slammed his bedroom door and buried his head under the pillow like he'd wanted to before, ruing the loss of his lazy Sunday. He thought of Seungri in the next room, wondered how much he'd overheard.  

 _I have got to get my own place before these dumbasses make me jump off the roof_.

※ ※ ※

Seunghyun must have managed to doze off, because the next thing he saw was the moonlight shining in his eyes.  He scrubbed away the sleep and sat up, stomach rumbling faintly.  He wondered if there were any leftovers.  A raucous round of laughter came from the next room, Seungri's bubbly giggles louder than the rest.  

Seunghyun shuffled in scowling. Seungri sat on his bed, surrounded by worshipful hyungs.  Jiyong had an elbow crooked around his neck and a nose nuzzled into his ear, Youngbae was clasping his knee, and Daesung sat at his feet with a beatific smile.  Jiyong was the first to notice Seunghyun; his smile faded into a bitter simper.

“Don't worry hyung, we said we're sorry!” Daesung exclaimed.  

“Yeah, and we meant it. And I'll help with the laundry,” Youngbae added. “I saved you some curry, hyung.”

“Why are you here?” Jiyong demanded.  “Do _you_ have something to apologize for?”  

Seunghyun deliberately avoided his narrowed eyes, meeting Seungri's limpid ones instead.

“Do I?” Seunghyun asked.

Seungri just stared until Jiyong elbowed him. 

“What are you looking at?  Answer him.”  

“No, hyung,” Seungri said, his heavy blush inviting another round of good-natured teasing and touches.  

Seunghyun left the room as the others started in with _maknae is so cute_ , _Seungri-ya we love you_ , et cetera, et cetera.  Normally he'd join in, but he didn't think Seungri would be able to take it from him right now. Not to mention his feelings about Seungri were significantly more complicated than he had anticipated. As in, Seunghyun didn't trust himself not to stick his tongue down Seungri's throat right then and there, in front of God and Jiyong and everybody.

Seunghyun watched his bowl turn in the microwave, thinking they were all good guys, really. It was just that they didn't know when to stop.  

※ ※ ※

In the weeks that followed, Seunghyun impressed himself by refraining from acting on what he knew was a rapidly intensifying obsession with his dongsaeng.  Okay, he could admit it, he was fucking _engrossed_. He knew it wasn't the best state of mind to be in when it came to making decisions that could affect the entire group, so he hit the brakes, forced himself to be passive. He took out his frustration on Jiyong until he actually started pushing Seunghyun away.  “Again, hyung?” he'd ask.  Or, “Chill bro, we have to get some work done,” and finally, “Seunghyun-ah,  for fuck's sake. You're wearing me out!”

It wasn't that things were super awkward between Seunghyun and Seungri.  Far from it; Seungri was actually easier and sweeter around him than ever, but Seunghyun made sure they were never alone. It wasn't difficult.  Seunghyun was in the studio with Jiyong nearly every day; prep for their upcoming album was ramping up as the release date neared.  Not to mention Seunghyun heard whispers around YG that there might be a solo project in the pipeline for “V.I.,” though he wasn't sure if Seungri was aware.  Meanwhile, Seunghyun spent most of his free time in smoky VIP rooms with Jiyong or perusing real estate listings.

So they were all in and out, running on the edge of ragged.  Since Jiyong asked him for a break from their personal activities, Seunghyun stuck to solo sessions, usually thinking about Seungri in the shower and sometimes thinking about Seungri in the kitchen, even though the latter fantasy made him feel a little wrong after he came. Okay, a lot wrong.Well, whatever. Seunghyun had rubbed one out to way weirder shit. Seungri never had to know.  

Except that Seunghyun's compulsions got the better of him at the first opportunity. He should have known that ignoring his passion would just make a possible release all the more compelling.

It was Seunghyun's first evening alone in the dorm in recent memory.  Daesung was out with his parents and the other three were at the gym, so Seunghyun cracked the books.  His education was stop and start like most idols', but he really wanted to finish his degree.  No, he _would_.  He might be lazy, but he'd made a promise to his mother.    

The doorknob rattling made him sigh internally, until he heard the pleasant, slightly raspy voice on the other side.

“Hyung? Are you there? I don't have my key.”  

Seunghyun slammed his textbook shut and bounded over to the door.  Seungri was on the other side, looking a little winded and a lot hot in his mesh tank top and basketball shorts.  

_Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck–_

“Where are your hyungs?” Seunghyun demanded, his panic transforming into lust with dizzying speed. He decided that self-restraint was overrated.

“They stayed back to do some extra reps, but I got too hungry,” Seungri admitted, his smile sheepish.  “And I forgot it was my turn to cook, so I thought I'd come home and get started.”

“Oh,” Seunghyun said, blinking as Seungri brushed past him and headed to the kitchen.  Seunghyun followed, trying not to stare when Seungri opened the fridge and bent down to rummage through the vegetable crisper. Okay no, he definitely just stared.    _That ass should be illegal, Lee._  “What are you going to make?”

“I guess it has to be something fast. Does an omelet sound good to you?”  Seungri stood up with his hands full of produce, dumped it all on the counter, and turned back to the fridge.  Seunghyun was standing in the way.

“Delicious,” Seunghyun said, sucking in his lips as he looked Seungri up and down.  Seungri pursed his own lips, his eyebrows drawing together a bit.

“Uh, hyung?  Can I get the eggs?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.”  Seunghyun stepped aside, tried for a nonchalant lean against the kitchen counter. He watched as Seungri bent to get a cutting board, reached up to get a bowl.  “Can I help?”

“That's okay, hyung. Weren't you studying?” Seungri said, treating Seunghyun to a healthy dose of side-eye as he started to crack the eggs.  

“I am,” Seunghyun said, checking out Seungri's arms, and the faint lines of his pectoral muscles under the shirt, and the strong curves of his thighs pressing against the shorts, and–

“What's the subject?”

“What?” Seunghyun's voice was spacey as he watched clear drops of albumen drip from Seungri's fingertips into the bowl.  Seungri tossed the shell into the sink with the others.

 “The class?  What class are you studying for?”

“Oh. Uh. Psychology.  Of personality,” Seunghyun said.

“Personality?” Seungri tilted his head and it did nothing to convince Seunghyun he wasn't edible.

“Yeah. We're uh, discussing the psychoanalysts, you know, Freud, Jung, Fromm.”

“Gonna analyze us all now?  Tell us how messed up in the head we are?” Seungri teased, reaching past Seunghyun's hip to get a pair of chopsticks from the cutlery drawer.  

“No one needed to tell you that,” Seunghyun grinned, giving Seungri a light shove.  Seungri wiggled his shoulders and made a playful expression as he scrambled the eggs.

“Your brains,” he said, pointing into the bowl with a dramatic sigh. He set the bowl aside, then reached past Seunghyun again.  Seunghyun caught his wrist before Seungri made it to the paring knife he was after, meeting his startled eyes with a frank stare.

“You said you were hungry.  Want a snack while you're working?”

“Uh, sure,” Seungri said, rubbing his wrist when Seunghyun released it.

“You still like those cookies?”  Seunghyun raised one eyebrow.

“Yeah, hyung, I do,” Seungri smirked, a blush tinting the tops of his cheekbones.  

Seunghyun was already running to his room, practically diving under the bed to retrieve the leftover treats.  He hoped they weren't stale by now.  There were still a couple of intact ones buried under the crumbs of their fallen comrades.

Seungri was placing the lid on the rice cooker when Seunghyun sauntered back into the kitchen.  He paused for the briefest moment when he saw the packet in Seunghyun's hands, then picked up the knife and began prepping the vegetables. The careful expression on Seungri's face and the slight tremble in his fingers set off a familiar warm, tight sensation in Seunghyun's lower belly.  

_You want it._

“Seungri-ya,” Seunghyun murmured.  Seungri looked up.  Seunghyun held the cookie out, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning aloud when Seungri opened his mouth, his flat pink tongue flexing on top of his lower lip.

Seunghyun placed the cookie where it belonged, then leaned back to watch Seungri eat.  Seungri kept chopping, making short work of the spring onions.  His knife skills were way better than Seunghyun's, a fact Seunghyun might have noticed if he wasn't gazing intently at the motions of Seungri's jaw.  As soon as he stopped chewing and swallowed, Seunghyun offered him the last cookie.  Seungri took it the same way, mumbling a muffled thanks around the food this time.  He was slicing hot chiles into fine, lengthwise strips when Seunghyun reached out to stroke the short hairs at the back of his neck.  He always enjoyed petting Seungri like the soft little animal he was...but this time Seunghyun had a mind to keep going, to slide his fingers under the neckline of his shirt and caress the enticing planes of his shoulderblades...

Seungri turned away from him before he could, reaching into a cabinet for a small frying pan.   

“Gotta soften these first. Jiyong hyung hates it when the onion is too crunchy,” he said, more to himself than Seunghyun. Then he coughed a little, tried to clear his throat.

“Thirsty?”  Seunghyun asked. Seungri nodded with another silly face, and he was either onto Seunghyun by now or just genuinely enjoying the attention.

 _Why not both?_ Seunghyun felt more confident with each passing second, but he knew he had to hurry before the other guys got home.

He opened the fridge.  There was a large sports drink in the back, probably one of Youngbae's.  

“Here,” Seunghyun said, finding a straw in the drawer and holding it up for Seungri to drink as he sauteed.  Seunghyun sucked back a little drool as he watched the other man's throat work, his adam's apple bobbing with each swallow.  When Seungri tried to pull back after several sips, Seunghyun shook his head.  “Uh-uh.  Finish it.” Seungri raised his eyebrows but did as he was told, breathing out with an exaggerated  _ahhh_ when he finally reached the bottom.  His tongue was blue from the dye of the drink and Seunghyun wanted to taste it, suck on it til it was clean and pink again.   “Feel better now?”  

Seungri nodded and licked his lips, then bent over to retrieve cans of tuna from another cabinet.

 _Fuck!_  Seunghyun ran in frantic circles in his mind. He was seconds away from just grabbing Seungri, yanking his shorts off, sitting him up on the counter and literally cock-gobbling him until he screamed. But no, no, the other guys could come back at any time, the kitchen faced the door, there was probably chile oil and raw egg on the counter. _Just a little more patience.  It'll be worth it._

Seunghyun chucked the empty bottle in the bin before he leaned his face over Seungri's shoulder, inhaled deeply, breathed out against his neck.

“ _Mm._  Smells good.”  He did smell good.  Like salt and sweat and _Seungri._

“Mm,” Seungri agreed, setting the pan of vegetables to one side, then reaching up again. Seunghyun's longer arm beat Seungri's to the cabinet; he grabbed the bigger pan he guessed Seungri was going for.

"Thanks," Seungri muttered, and Seunghyun was just gonna go ahead and assume his small step back into Seunghyun's space was intentional. He drizzled oil into the pan in a spiral pattern. Seunghyun's boner was officially out of control, and officially touching Seungri's ass.

And he actually felt pretty hungry, too.

Seungri turned around, the look on his face knowing, but distracted.  Seunghyun's heart and dick lurched.

“I can finish this,” he began, reaching for the pan's handle.  “If you wanna go take a shower or something?”

Seungri's eyes moved back and forth over Seunghyun's face, reading him carefully as he replied.

“You know what, it would be helpful if you preheat the pan for me. I'll be right back.”

“Are you really going to take a shower?” Seunghyun asked, not bothering to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

“Jesus, hyung,” Seungri laughed, shaking his head.  “No, I just have to–”

Seungri stepped away from the stove and started to head out of the kitchen.  Seunghyun ran backwards, positioning himself in front of Seungri.  Seungri stepped to one side, then the other.  Seunghyun mirrored his every move until Seungri gave up and stood stock still.

“Hyung,” Seungri said, looking him directly in the eye.

“Don't go in there,” Seunghyun said.

“Why not?” Seungri sighed and crossed his arms.

“Because.” _Fuck, man, just ASK him._ “I was thinking.”  Words failed, because he wasn't really thinking so much as he was shooting from the hip. Or the balls. So Seunghyun took both of Seungri's hands and led him past the bathroom, into Seunghyun's room.  Seungri came easily enough, though the look on his face grew more dubious by the second.  His mouth dropped open when Seunghyun locked the door and pressed his back to it, leaving Seungri standing in the middle of the floor alone.

“Hyung, whatever you're trying to do, can it wait 30 seconds?” His tone was polite, but his face was 100% _are-you-fucking-kidding-me._  “Please.  I have to–”

“I know,” Seunghyun said.

“Okay, then let me out.” Seungri didn't make any move to leave, though his arms crossed again.

“No,” Seunghyun shook his head.

“Hyung.”

“Do it in here.”

“Excuse me?” Seungri's eyebrows went up a notch or three.

“ _Go_. In here.”

“ _Where_ in here _?_ ”  Seungri's voice went up a notch or three as well.    

“In your pants.”  Seunghyun managed to keep from squirming, but it was hard for him to get the words out.

“Is this a joke? Did Jiyong put you up to this?” Seungri laughed, running one hand through his hair.

“ _No._ I just...I liked it when you did it before.”  Now that he'd admitted it, Seunghyun felt the tension bleed from his chest.  His personal Pandora's box was open, the perversion was out, and there was no putting it back.  

“But...” Seungri paused, and Seunghyun braced himself for the _WHY?_ “Won't it stain the carpet, hyung?”

“You can clean carpets with vinegar and baking soda. I looked it up on the internet,” Seunghyun said, nodding reassuringly.  He took a small step toward him.

“You _planned_ this?” Seungri laughed again.

“I thought about it a few times.”  Seungri's dumbfounded expression made Seunghyun want to laugh, too.  Seunghyun closed the rest of the distance between them, encouraged when Seungri allowed him to take his hand and start playing with his fingers as he went on.  “C'mon maknae, do it.  Take it back from them and give it to me.”

“Haha! Holy shit, you really do think you're Freud!”

In another situation Seunghyun might have taken offense, but there was no getting around the inherent deviance of his desire.  He didn't owe Seungri a term paper on it, anyway. Not right now.

“I'm not forcing you,” Seunghyun said, tickling a few fingers against Seungri's sweating palm.  “But I'd really like it if you did.  I bet it will feel good.”

Seungri's giggles died off as he ran his hand through his hair again, then shook his head at the floor.  

“What?  Didn't you like the cookies?” Seunghyun asked, in his softest, sweetest voice.

“I did.” When Seungri looked back up, Seunghyun leered at him. Seungri snorted.  “This is so weird, hyung.  You're the weirdest person I've ever met.”

“I know.” Seunghyun shrugged. “And I also know that you _never_ do anything weird. I've definitely _never_ heard any _weird_ shit going down in your room at three in the fucking morning. Because Jiyong is also a perfectly normal person, as well as a model roommate. ”

Seungri narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't keep his amusement from wrinkling his chin.

“Are you going to ask me to pee _on_ you next?”   _Next?!_ Seunghyun had to hold back a shout of joy.  

“No, that's different.  I don't think I'm into it, actually,” Seunghyun said calmly, furrowing his brow as he considered the scenario. Seungri laughed out loud again.

“Oh my god.”  He blushed as he looked at Seunghyun, wondering.  “I can't believe—I can't–”

“Yes you can.  You totally can do this.” Seunghyun held his hand completely now, gave it a little shake.

Seungri rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, one of his typical nervous tells.

“You promise this isn't some setup.  You aren't filming me right now?”

“No way would I ever film you without asking,” Seunghyun said, the very thought making his boner rage all the more.  But damn, he had to chill. _Examine one fucked up kink at a time, Choi._

“Hyung,” Seungri said, and his tone had shifted slightly, from nervous to...excited?  Seunghyun was pretty sure there was an anticipatory edge to it.

“Yes?”

“It's just that, um...you know it's kinda difficult to go when you're hard, right?”

Seunghyun's eyes went wide with shocked glee.  Seunghyun reached out to brush a hand over him, and sure enough, Seungri sported a healthy semi.  Seungri breathed out in a hot rush, leaning into Seunghyun's touch, but Seunghyun took his hand away before the maknae could get too distracted.

“Why are you hard, Seungri?” Seunghyun asked, his fingers twitching with want, remembering how it'd felt to take him in a strong, sure grip.  It was like that cock in particular was made for his hands. Perfect shape, perfect size.

“Because,” Seungri said slowly.  “I like that you liked it.”

_You like it when people watch you do ANYTHING, Lee Seungri._

“Oh yeah?” Seunghyun played dumb.  “Is that why you were jerking it in the shower? Because I watched you piss yourself?”  

He knew he probably wasn't helping Seungri's erection issue, but the look on his face made Seunghyun want to rifle through every indecent filing cabinet in the maknae's mind, uncover all his secret desires. At the very least, Seunghyun had always loved to talk dirty, and Seungri had always had quite a mouth on him.

“Yeah, that and–"

“And? What else do you like?”

“I kinda like it when Jiyong hyung—I mean _sometimes_ I like it—when he gets, you know, how he can get.”  Seungri seemed genuinely ashamed now, as if he was betraying their leader.  

“When he's mean?”  Seunghyun chuckled, totally floored.  “Seungri, you are such a little slut.”    
  
Seungri's head shot up.

“Hyung!” The delighted smile demolished any pretense of outrage.

“You _liked_ what they did!”  Seunghyun shoved him, hard enough to make him sway on his feet.

“I really couldn't hold it any longer,” Seungri shrugged.

“I thought you were embarrassed!”  Seunghyun thought of all those mornings, waking up with the dread of discovery.  

_You little shit.  You little SHIT._

“I was!”

“You played us all,” Seunghyun said, shaking his head.

“Thank you, hyung,” he said, with all the smug overconfidence that he could turn on for fans at a whim.

“So c'mon,” Seunghyun said, stepping in very close, his next words a soft growl against the fine, pink curve of one ear. “Put on another show for me. _”_  

Seungri shivered.  

“You're serious?” He looked at Seunghyun out of the corner of his eye, nostrils flaring at the open lewdness on Seunghyun's face.  

“I want to watch,” Seunghyun said.

_You better fucking piss yourself in the next two minutes or the others will come back and I'll never get up the nerve to ask you again._

Seungri sighed as his eyes drifted from Seunghyun's face, settling on the far wall as he wrestled with his indecision.  Seunghyun's heart thumped against the cage of his sternum; he couldn't _just_ watch, he was practically jumping out of his skin.  He knelt down, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he got on dick level.  When he glanced up he saw Seungri's eyes sharp and alive, in a way he had never looked at Seunghyun before.

“Ah, you like this too? Your hyung on his knees?” Seunghyun said, taking Seungri’s wrist again and bringing it slowly to his mouth.  He pressed one dry kiss against Seungri's pulse, then waited.  "Seungri-ya, are you going to try or not?”

“Aish.  Give me a second.” And the pretty eyes closed again, his jaw setting in concentration.  Seunghyun wiggled in  place, unable to contain all of his excitement.  He kissed him again, hearing Seungri huff a little breath out through his nose. Seunghyun slid the tip of his tongue against the veins, tracing out a pattern of promises. Seungri's eyes opened again, were drawn to Seunghyun's gaze and the teasing tongue for several seconds before he broke the spell with a series of blinks.  “Hyung.  You aren't helping.”

“You don't have to go anymore?” Seunghyun said, his words slurring as he dragged his lips along the length of Seungri's middle finger.

“No, I definitely have to,” Seungri laughed.  

“What does it feel like?”  

“Like– _god_ , hyung–”  He let out a shuddering sigh as the tip of his finger slipped between Seunghyun’s lips, then rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  

_Nothing up there to save you from me down here._

Seungri went on, his words coming out all jumbled on top of each other. “It's heavy, um, you know, it feels like, a little sore maybe, but in a good way because you know if you just let it out–”  

Seunghyun sucked all the way down his finger, until the slick side of his lower lip rolled against the top of Seungri's palm. He knew how warm and wet it must feel, how easy it would be to imagine the sensation somewhere else. He heard a soft noise and looked down; Seungri's toes were digging into the nap of carpet.  

“I can't hyung. I mean, I _need_ to.  It's just. I don't think I can do it here,” he said. Seunghyun took the finger out of his mouth and grinned up at him.

“But you could do it in the kitchen?”

“Jiyong was tickling me. He _made_ me,” Seungri said.

“I don't want to make you.  I just want to watch,” Seunghyun repeated, then treated Seungri's ring finger to the same treatment as the middle.

Seungri sighed again, one hand creeping down to his lower belly.  He pressed in a little, winced.  

“Try multiplying numbers in your head,” Seunghyun suggested, the tip of Seungri's finger held between his teeth, his tongue flicking over it as he formed the words. “A guy in a public toilet told me that once.”

“Honestly, what the fuck, Seunghyun?” Seungri shook his head and closed his eyes again.  Seunghyun forgave him the lack of an honorific, watching his lips move as he subvocalized the calculations.  A few seconds later, Seunghyun heard the faint but unmistakable sound of drops pattering against fabric, making his heart race again.

“Oh god,” Seungri grimaced.

“Did it work?” Seunghyun whispered harshly, releasing Seungri's finger to sit back, get a better view.  “Don't hold it! Don't stop!”

“Ahh, shit—hyung, it's too–” Seungri whimpered, swaying back and forth. Seunghyun clutched Seungri's thighs, too keen to keep his hands to himself any longer.  Seungri let the air out between his teeth in a shaking hiss.  Then he released a gale of mortified giggles before clapping both hands over his mouth.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Seunghyun said, his grip tightening as he saw the trail of clear liquid  rush down Seungri's bare knee and calf.  The flow had barely slowed before Seunghyun shoved Seungri back into a desk, his laughter cutting off with a shocked yelp.  Seunghyun ripped the wet shorts down and took Seungri in hand, pulling back on his cock, making the skin shiny and tight, the pulsing veins standing out in sharp relief. Seunghyun paused for just a moment, big eyes rolling in frenzied appreciation as he sucked him into his mouth with a greedy slurp.

“Ew, gross,” Seungri whispered, but he was as hard as he'd ever be in just a few seconds, his knuckles whitening on the edge of the desk as he braced himself against Seunghyun's attack.  It was the fattest, sweetest cock Seunghyun had tasted to date, and he hoped Seungri was serious about the whole “next” concept, because whatever that was it had better involve more of this delectable treat in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” Seungri cried, his hips bucking into an especially enthusiastic suck.  Seunghyun's smile around him was wicked and beautiful. “Seunghyun—h-hyung, ohhh my god–”

“Bet Jiyong doesn't eat you like this.”  It was cliché, but whatever. Seunghyun couldn't resist. Seungri's face grew almost as flushed as his cock.

“He—he— _ahhh!_ ” Seungri's knees buckled as Seunghyun tortured him with a gentle drag of teeth over the head.

“Shut up,” Seunghyun murmured, sliding one hand around to grip the inside of Seungri's thigh, scraping his fingers against the soft skin and fat there.   Did it count as baby fat?  Seungri hardly had any of that left, but here he was still tender and biteable. _Next time_ , Seunghyun promised himself. 

“You brought it up!” Seungri moaned.  Seunghyun licked a meticulous spiral, starting from the slick little hole at his tip and ending just under the smooth rim of the head on the left side, a spot that made Seungri's noises shift from pleased to desperate when Seunghyun gave it a few concentrated laps with a flat tongue.  Seunghyun could tell Seungri was close already by the tight, tingling contractions he felt underneath his sensitive lips. 

Seunghyun pulled off, smiling when Seungri's cock nearly slapped up into his stomach.  

“You're so fucking cute,” he crooned, rubbing a thumb down the underside, then taking Seungri in a firm grasp, slowly stroking from base to the middle of his length.  “I could eat you every day. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Snacks, too.”

Seungri tipped his head back, his throaty laughter mixing in with his moans, all of it cutting off with a sharp gasp when Seunghyun flicked the insistent, pointed tip of his tongue back and forth against that one magic spot. Seunghyun looked up, taking in the sight of Seungri in the extremity of his arousal, the muscles of his arms flexing, the cords standing out in his neck, the perky points of his nipples pushing out at the mesh of his shirt.  Seunghyun pumped him faster at the base of his cock, squeezing to make him swell up big, hard, and dark.  Seungri lasted about ten seconds before he started to go over the edge.

“Oh,” he sighed, sounding resigned to a wonderful fate. “Oh, hyung. I'm gonna come.” 

Seunghyun turned his mouth sideways, latching on to Seungri's cock just under the head, suckling gently to draw out the very end.  Seungri wheezed out a silent cry as he let go, the first spurt of come arriving with a full body twitch. It hit the carpet with an audible plop. 

 _Ah, don't waste it,_  Seunghyun thought, taking Seungri back inside his mouth and sliding all the way down, until his lips hit the tight circle of his own fist.  Seungri found his voice a second or two later, sounding almost pained as he quivered his way down from the peak.

Seunghyun swallowed everything Seungri gave him, hand greedily milking out his very last drops.

“Ah, S-sseung–” Seungri hissed, hips jerking up. “Seunghyun! Hyung—I'm done– _ahh, stop–"_

“Mmm,” Seunghyun moaned, his tongue roving and merciless as he made his way up and off, Seungri's breath hitching out in pleading little whines.

_Holy shit. I really could eat that every day._

It wasn’t enough to sate him, but Seunghyun knew it would have to be enough for now. He stood, dragging his front along Seungri's, hands sliding up his sides and then back down, fingers kneading deep into the meat of Seungri's ass for a thorough squeeze.  Finally Seunghyun pushed against his hips, making him sit down on the desk.  He took Seungri's jaw in both hands and held his face still as he breathed out against his nose, then his lips. Seungri huffed out a tired little sigh.

“Can you smell yourself?” Seunghyun teased. Seungri's lashes fluttered against his cheeks as his tongue snuck out to run over his dry lips.  “Looks like you want a taste, too.”

Seungri moaned into the kiss, and it was filthy and slippery and sloppy, just how Seunghyun liked it. He could taste chocolate in Seungri's mouth and his hunger – real, stomach-based hunger – came back with an actual growl.  Seunghyun started giggling again.  Seungri blinked at him, confused.

“You know there are no more cookies left, Seungri,” Seunghyun said.  “You ate them all.”

“You made me,” Seungri croaked, and that was when the other two arrived, tumbling through the apartment door with the usual cacophony.

"Seungri oppa, where's my dinner?!”  

_Hello, Jiyong._

"See? When you actually exercise you're actually hungry and you can build muscle mass--"

"Youngbae-ah, I love you. But also, bite me."

Seungri slid off the desk and made a hasty grab for his shorts, his nose wrinkling with disdain when he felt the heavy wetness. Seunghyun fished a clean pair of boxers from his pile of laundry next to the bed.

“These won't fit,” Seungri complained, shoving his feet into the leg holes.  Seunghyun took a minute to appreciate the red finger marks flaring on the pale skin of his ass before Seungri pulled the material up and over them.  Yeah, Seunghyun's shorts were definitely too small for him. In the best way.

_Glorious._

“They'll get you down the hall and into the shower.”

“WHO'S BURNING RICE?” Youngbae yelled.

“ _Go_ ,” Seunghyun urged, swatting at Seungri's rear. “I've got your back.”  

He watched said back pass through the bathroom door, then grabbed a bottle of Milkis from its hiding place under his mattress (also secreted away from his mother's care package). He twisted the cap and whispered a small, regretful prayer as he dumped it all over Seungri's previous spills.  

Jiyong came stomping into the room.

“Is that Seungri in the shower?  Wasn't he supposed to be cooking?”

“Oh. Yeah. I said I'd do it,” Seunghyun said, adding a little hair toss because he knew Jiyong both hated and loved it.

“Why? It was his turn!”

“Yeah, but I–”

“And we're starving and all we've got is burnt rice and raw eggs. And you're in here drinking sugar,” Jiyong said, chucking a wadded-up cookie wrapper at Seunghyun.  “ _And_ you left this on the kitchen counter. And what the fuck is that?”  He pointed to the large wet spot on the floor.

“I had an accident,” Seunghyun said.

Jiyong rolled his eyes.  

“Whatever. I'm ordering a shitload of takeout and you and the precious shower prince can go pick it up.”

“Cleanliness is next to godliness, Jiyongie,” Seunghyun intoned.  Jiyong flicked him off and left the room.

Seunghyun wondered if it would be too obvious if he went into the bathroom to fetch Seungri now. He was really, really hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to any Jiyong stans for making him sort of the antagonist in this story. I owe you guys a sweet, fluffy, teddybear Ji. Also I know he'd never stay at the gym for an extra set of reps. Creative liberties were taken.


End file.
